


Oh How Mournful

by 1ion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ion/pseuds/1ion
Summary: A  certain arachnid teen with a HYDRA filled past just wants to do good for the world to make up for all the bad he has done in the past...  he has just recently escaped HYDRA leaving behind quite a graphic scene well unfortunately for him a certain dick bag Ross finds this and finds him and since he truly has a good soul he strikes a deal with Ross for 'peace'  he strikes a deal with Ross and agrees to go to the raft prison. Oh poor Peter(basically Peter Parker meets the rogue Avengers on the raft prison)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for grammar and spelling errors also since this is a AU i will have peter have more abilities cuss why not.... ENJOY!

it all started with the famous Hydra agents Mary and Richard Parker , they had  a lovely young boy named Peter and for the first few years it was great but that all went to shit when young Peter turned four and Hydra demanded they hand over the baby for Project паук (spider). And so they did hand the boy over and out of all the test subjects for Project паук he survived ever since then he  was being trained and tortured to be a weapon. His parents did love him dearly and he loved them back and that was a weakness so they had to go... They tried to brainwash the arachnid but nothing worked so they resorted with heavy discipline like strict parents. This torture lasted for ten years. Ten years of hell where he was starved, cut open, tortured, trained, and much more.

      Until one day..

the day started of as usual Peter sleeping not as peacefully as he wished on the ceiling of his small dark cell he was woken up however by one of the guards opening the metal door  making a ear killing sound that made his ears want to jump of his head and run away. The guard came in and removed Peters muzzle and gave him a small stale piece of bread. this particular day was special to peter because for the past month he'd been creating a plan of escape so that day when Peter had been given his bread he lunged at the guard when he turned his back and Peter quickly snapped his neck wincing at the snapping noise before quickly running out of the room he looked focused and fierce but on the inside he was absolutely terrified terrified if he was stopped and this didn't work god knows what they would do to him.

His extra metal spider legs sprouted from his back where they were curled up the legs where attached to his nerves so they'd sprout out if he was extremely scared or felt threatened  he could control them other wise making them go back usually but if his survival instincts were strong than he couldn't do shit. 

Peter was currently running through the halls of the Hydra base taking out guards with his legs piercing their chests as he ran. All seemed fine until a few moments of navigating his way through the base passed before a loud alarm went off and the lights started flashing red the alarm was so loud it made Peter wince in pain he tried not to collapse from the pain. Peter stopped briefly as he felt his spidey sense tingle saying 'get the fuck outta there' but Peter being the curious  lad that he was looked around frantically. his eyes and ears led him to in front of him where an army of guards where lined up with weapons he was surrounded. Peter quickly dodged as the first bullet flew past him Peter instantly shot a web from his wrists to the guard and swiftly pulled him in and punched him hard enough to knock him out. Peter was trying to dodge all the bullets  but somewhat failed getting shot multiple times as he was stabling multiple guards in the chest with his spider legs he was leaping left to right dodging and  attacking the guards  when a long while passed and Peter was left panting and covered in blood of his own and mostly others Peter also had a lot of injuries from bullet wounds to taser marks the amount of pain was not acknowledged by Peter as he started to run if he stayed there any longer he'd  be consumed by guilt because he was becoming what they said he was.... 

 

a monster . 


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a real chapter i just want to say i'll try to update every weekend and if this story even gets popular i'll try to keep going. Ok bye 

-Lion


End file.
